Alpha Wolf
by Ascended Angel
Summary: Sequal to Lone Wolf. Jacob and Anna have a daughter named Maya. Can hse nad her pack over come the enemy? Disclaimer i own nothing! i hate summaries! Better than it sounds promise!
1. Change

Chapter 1: Change

Maya's POV

"Maya! Come on! You are going to be late for school!" my mom called from downstairs.

I weakly walked down and said "Momma I don't feel very good." To be honest I felt like I was about to rip out of my skin. She felt my forehead and said "Maya go back to your room and lie down; I'll be up there in a minute."

I nodded and went back upstairs carefully; every step I took was filled with pain. I faintly heard my mom call "Jacob!" then I blacked out.

Anna's POV

My baby girl was becoming a werewolf and I couldn't find her father. I turned around just in time to see Maya fall to the ground ran to her and carried her upstairs to her room.

"What is wrong with Maya, mom?" my son asked

"Sam your sister is sick; can you walk to school today?" I asked my eleven year old son.

"Sure, mom" he replied shouldering his backpack.

I laid Maya on her bed and stoked her hair. This was the easy part soon the actual transformation would happen, Jacob better get back soon.

Maya's POV

I felt like I had the flu, but ten times worse. I just wanted it to stop, I wanted to die! I felt the pain building up inside me. I concentrated on it and made it explode out of me. I sat up and I felt myself leave my body then I crashed back into it. I growled, wait did I just growl?

"_What the hell is happening?!" _someone asked inside my head.

"_Who is this?" _I asked

"_What? Did you hear me?" _the voice asked. It sounded a lot like Cade, my best friend.

"_Cade is that you?" I asked _

"_Maya? What the hell is happening?" _Cade asked

"_I don't know, but something tells me that our parents know what is going on. I am big and hairy and I think my dad's nickname for me had a double meaning. Where are you?" _I asked

"_At home, my dad is trying to get me back into my human form." _Cade said.

"_I'll be there in a sec; we are going to get some answers!" _I thought. I then concentrated on becoming human. I finally accomplished it and quickly got dressed.

"Maya where are you going?" Mom asked as I grabbed my coat.

"To Cade's house, he needs me.' I said flatly.

"Be careful and be back by curfew." Mom said. I nodded.

I ran to Cade's house, and knocked on the door. Clair, Cade's mom, answered the door. "Maya why are you here?" she asked

"I need to see Cade, I now that something is wrong and I need to see him." I said trying not to sound rude.

"Maya, come in, Cade is going to look like a…"

"A wolf? I know lets just say my morning has been very interesting." I interrupted.

Clair nodded and took me to his room; nothing could prepare me for what happened next.


	2. Awnsers

Chapter 2: Answers

Maya's POV

I walked into Cade's room and found Quil doing his best to keep Cade calm. As soon as I saw him I felt a deep connection with him, almost love. He was a beautiful wolf; grey with white spots. He looked upset. I changed so I could talk to him.

"_Cade what is the matter?" _I asked

"_Maya I am a wolf- thing and you are to, I am slightly freaked out!" _He yelled in my mind.

"_Cade relax you are going to be okay. I scared too, but I think this was supposed to happen; we will get answers from our parents as soon as possible. You are not alone Cade. I am here for you just like always. Remember the time, Alex kissed me and I punched him in the jaw." _I said trying to lighten the mood.

"_Then I tried to beat him up, but ended up getting beat up, and you made up this story about me fighting to save your honor. Maya you read too much back then." _We laughed it was an odd sound, but we continued anyway.

"_Try to change back, just concentrate." _I said trying to change back myself.

Soon we were two humans instead of two wolves, and oh my god we were naked! Quil quickly wrapped a robe around me and pulled me out of the room.

"Thanks Quil" I said my face turning scarlet.

"I should be the one thanking you. You were able to get my son to change back, I know you must be confused, I'll call your dad, get him over here and we will explain things. Right now go sit in the living room." Quil said, walking down stairs. Cade soon joined me in the living room. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"Thanks for getting me calmed down, I was really worried that I was going insane." Cade said as he sat on the couch with me.

"You are not more insane than normal." I joked. He playfully pushed me.

"Maya your Dad is on his way, he was at the garage." Quil said as he walked back in.

"One place my mom didn't check I bet." I thought. My dad arrived soon after; he ran in and hugged me saying "Are you alright little wolf?"

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. I just want some answers; something tells me that nickname has more meaning than I thought." I said with my arms crossed

"Yes it does, you know about the legends that the elders talk about at every meeting right?" Dad started

"Yes, but how does stories have anything to do with this?" Cade asked

"Well they are all true; in fact I am a werewolf, so is your mother Maya." Dad said.

"I am one as well." Quill added

"Shut- up." I said trying to process this.

"Who else?" Cade asked

"Jared, Paul, Embry, and Seth." Quil said.

"Their children will also become werewolves?" I asked.

"Yes, when they come of age they will be part of your pack. Maya is the Alpha and Cade you will be her beta." Quil said, I was going to be the alpha wolf.  
"How do you know that I am going to be the Alpha?" I asked

"You are my daughter; I was the Beta until the Alpha died, childless. Then I took over." Dad looked like he was reliving a moment of great pain.

"Daddy, are you okay?" I asked walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Maya I need to talk to you alone, lets go. Thank you Quil for helping me break the news, weird how they both changed at the same time." Dad said as we left.

"Bye Maya" Cade said

"Bye Cade, see you at school." I replied as I walked out of the room.

Dad drove to the cliffs were some of the stupid boys would jump off of. He sat down in the grass and said "Little Wolf so much sadness has happened here."

"What do you mean dad?" I asked

"There was this girl, her name was Isabella. That girl could light up a room with just her smile. I loved her so much, but she loved another, a vampire named Edward..."

"Vampire as in can't go out in daylight, sleep in coffins vampire?" I asked.

"No, not at all, Vampires and Werewolves are supposed to be mortal enemies…"

"Dad how does that apply to me?" I asked.

"Just letting you know who your enemies are. Well Edward turned Bella into a vampire. Out of I guess what was anger I told her father Charlie both secrets. The Alpha wolf Sam Uley was not happy, you see humans are not supposed to about the mythical beings that exist around them. Sam wanted to have Charlie killed…"

"Oh my God!" I said

"I did not want it to happen so I left the pack and went to find Bella so we could save her dad. Edward tagged along and Bella made us be civil. Sam and the pack brought Charlie to this very place and pushed him off. Bella in her never ending wisdom jumped after him. Edward followed and I climbed down meeting them when I got down. Somehow the fall did not kill Charlie instantly.

Bella wanted to change him, but Edward said that it was best to let him go…" for the first time in my life I saw my dad cry.  
"Bella, Edward and I have a friendship that I don't even understand, they disappeared years ago.

After the funeral I left town, Sam wanted me back, but I refused. I met your mother at a Café in Fornsville. She was the owner's daughter. I left her there and made my way closer to Pennsylvania, but Sam and the pack went to the Café. She ended up changing into a werewolf in the middle of the café so she ran, and somehow she found me. Well after talking for a little while, and a small wager Sam found us. We rode to the middle of nowhere so that we would not draw to much attention. Your mother tried to strangle Sam, but he ended up capturing her and using her to get to me. We were taken back to La Push and Sam tried to get me to come back to the pack. Let's just say things got out of control very quickly. Sam and the pack kidnapped your mother and left a note saying if you do not come back to the pack she will die. Instead of complying with them I challenged Sam to a duel to the death right on this very cliff. I won…"

"You killed him!" I interrupted him.

"No, I told him that he had to leave La Push forever I was even going to let Sam take Emily with him, but he jumped off the cliff. Sam was a good man, but he allowed his power to cloud his judgment. Maya don't let that happen to you." My dad finished

"Do you think I am strong enough to lead a bunch of teenage boys?" I asked dad.

"Maya Maria Black don't you ever think that you are not strong enough. You are the strongest woman I know. You are the first female Alpha wolf in history, do good to the title little Wolf." He smiled "Come on your mom is probably worried about us."

I nodded and we walked back to the car.


	3. It

Chapter 3: It

Three years later…. Maya's POV

I stood on the edge of the cliff; I could hear the rest of the pack cheering me on.

"You can do it Maya!" Cade called

"Maya, Maya, Maya!" The twins Derrick and Gavin chanted

"If you get hurt, I have 911 on speed dial." Isaac called

"Maya you really shouldn't be doing this." Bryan said.

"Do a flip and aim for the water!" Kai yelled over everyone else.

I took a deep breathe and made my legs push me into the air. For the first few seconds I felt like I was flying. Then Gravity had to ruin everything. I arched my body and then straightened it out into a dive. I landed gracefully in the water.

Cade's POV

Maya stood with her back to us, her hair wiping around her wildly. She was wearing a one piece black bathing suit. "You can do it Maya!" I yelled.

Derrick and Gavin were jumping up and down chanting "Maya, Maya, Maya!"

Isaac had his cell phone out saying "If you get hurt, I have 911 on speed dial." He would.

Bryan was trying to be the voice of reason as always he told her "Maya you really shouldn't be doing this."

"Do a flip and aim for the water!" Kai called.

Maya was beautiful as she pushed out from the edge, instead of a flip she did a graceful dive and landed in the water with barley a splash.

Then Derrick ran off the cliff screaming "CANON BALL!" Gavin quickly followed suit.

Kai was the one to do the flip, and Isaac with Bryan in tow did a belly flop. I laughed as I watched them try to catch up with Maya, no one was as fast as swimmer as Maya. She looked up and yelled "Come on in a Cade the water is fine!"

I got a running start then I did two flips before landing in the water with a huge splash.

I swam for a little bit under the water, I surfaced when I felt like my lungs were about to pop. I pumped my arms hard in order to catch up with the group, Maya might be the fastest swimmer, but I was the second fastest.

Soon I had pasted everybody except for Maya; she was already lying on the beach. That girl looks so small and like she needs protection, but she is hell on earth to anyone who makes her mad. I had to walk the last few feet to the beach because the water was too shallow.

"Took you long enough." Maya smiled as she sat up in the sand.

"Not every one is as fast a swimmer as you and you got a head start." I replied flinging sand at her.

"Hey! No throwing sand!" She laughed as she threw some at me.

"Hey!" I replied as I got up and picked her up. She faked a scream as I headed to the ocean.

"Put me down!" she yelled lightly kicking, if she thought that I was a threat she would have me on the ground with her foot on my crotch before I could say damn.

I threw her in to the water and she made a big splash.

"Ohh you in big trouble!" Gavin said as he came a shore.

"You are so dead!" Derrick agreed.

"You better run" Maya said as she tackled me. She laughed and helped me up. "Guys lets go to my place and order some pizzas."

We all agreed and followed her to her home.

Maya's POV

All it takes to get those boys moving is to promise food. We were back at my place within minutes. I ran up to my room and changed into a light blue tank top and jeans. Then I ran back down into the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

"Come on lets go out to get pizza instead, my treat." Cade said as he grabbed his car keys from his pocket.

"Okay let's go, Derrick if you and Gavin start to fight over the pizza in public we are coming straight back here." I warned as we headed to the cars.

"Why are we always the ones to get the warning?" Derrick asked his brother as they got into their cars.

We filed into Pizza Hut and ordered eight pizzas, and we sat there talking and eating.

"You should have seen the look on your face when Maya tackled you." Gavin laughed at Cade's expense.

"Ha, Ha very funny." Cade replied throwing a pizza crust at him. Gavin caught it in his mouth and ate it.

Everyone was just about on the floor with laughter, we were evidently getting so loud that a customer complained and we got kicked out of pizza hut. "Not again!" Isaac complained.

I was about to answer him when I felt something on the back of my neck, it was like a cold touch from a hand made out of granite. Then I smelt a sickly sweet stench…Crap. "Do you guys smell that? I think something is up, but I can't get the whole deal while I am in human form. So you guys up for a little forest expedition?" I asked

"You bet!" Cade exclaimed. Everyone else nodded.

We drove to the cliffs and parked our cars. I grabbed a long jacket I always carried form the backseat and hung it over my arm.

"Wanna go get naked in the forest Maya?" Derrick yelled.

"Aren't you a little to old for that joke Derrick?" I asked as I hit him upside the head.

We all headed into the forest, well all except for Bryan, he was the youngest of us. He was also the most scared of his abilities. "Hey, Bryan are you okay?" I asked when the others were out of hearing distance.

"I'm fine, I can do this. It is just it is the first time since I actually became a werewolf that I have tried to change. What if I can't do it?" Bryan asked. I looked at him and smiled, he was only fifteen.

"Bryan, I know you are scared, I was too when I first, how do I say it, came into my heritage. Just remember why we do what we do. Everything will be okay." I said reassuringly.

"Okay, thanks Maya." Bryan said, but he still looked at the forest with fear.

"Look you can change here or you can stay with the cars, I won't think any less of you" I said putting my arm around his big shoulders.

"It is not you I am worried about." Bryan replied. we heard a wolf howl it sounded like Cade. "Go catch up, I'll be there in a minute."

I nodded and soon I was running into the forest, I felt myself leave my body for a split second and then crashed back into a bigger form, my wolf form. The minute I changed I heard all of the boys thinking things five miles a second.

"_One at a time please!" _I yelled.

"_Sorry." _They all thought

"_Now at the pizza place I thought I felt someone touch my neck, then I could have sworn I smelt vampire. We will slip up into teams. Isaac and Gavin with me. Derrick and Kai with Cade." _

"_What about me?"_ Bryan's "voice" chimed in.

"_Good to hear you Bryan you are with me." _ I replied as the brown wolf that was Bryan ripped through the trees,

"_About time you should up, Bryan." _Gavin teased

"_Be nice, Gavin!" _I scolded.

We sniffed our way to the old treaty line that the werewolves did not use anymore that is when I saw it.


	4. Werevamp

Chapter 4: Get Real

_We sniffed our way to the old treaty line that the werewolves did not use anymore that is when I saw it. _

Maya's POV

I saw an inhumanly beautiful person, one would think it was a vampire, but here is the thing it was tan_. "What are you?"_ I thought; I saw it smile.

"_I am a one of a kind species, a hybrid I guess you could call me. I am what I call a Wervamp." _It said calmly.

"_You can hear my thoughts?" _

It nodded "_I was once your kind, child; a strong werewolf, chief in my own right. You might even call me Alpha wolf."_ He replied.

"_And a Wervamp is?"_ I heard Brian think

"_I just said that was a hybrid but I am half vampire and half werewolf. My name is Sam. I knew the old Alpha Wolf Jacob Black." _Sam said.

This was getting too weird; I quickly changed back in to a human. I realized that I was naked and quickly pulled my jacket on.

"Oh so you are an Alpha-Female. Interesting." Sam said. How did he know I was Alpha?

"You are dead. I don't understand." I said.

"Well child I the fall did not kill me. I landed on the rocks and was awaiting death, but a vampire girl took pity on me. She did not realize that I was a werewolf. Sadly I killed the poor thing and drank her venom. I feast on blood and venom either one will do me just fine." Sam smiled evilly.

"Leave you are not wanted here!" I ordered.

"You look so much like you father, Jacob. Same hair, skin, and optimistic attitude I suppose. But your eyes, your eyes are like your mother's piercing blue. Did you know that the one thing that you cannot get from your parents is the color of your fur? Your father's was russet and your mother's was silver. Yours is white why do you think so?" Sam quickly changed the subject. I had to admit I was scared.

"Leave now! " I said in a low growl.

"Very well, but I will be back child." He said then he was gone.

I slipped off my coat and changed back into a werewolf.

"_What was that about?" _Cade asked, he and the rest of the group had seen the whole thing through our eyes.

"_Do you know the story of Samuel Uley__" _I asked the pack.

"_The freak who killed himself after Jacob won that duel? Yeah Dad told me about him." _Cade said. The rest of the pack nodded in agreement

"_What if there is more to the story than we thought?"_ I asked

We all changed back and got into our cars, I told them all to go home. I said I would call them when and if I got some more information.

"Maya I am coming with you." Cade replied.

"Why I am just talking to my dad" I said in an almost laughing tone.

"I wanna get the full story form him No offense Maya, but you are not the best story teller." Cade replied. I looked at him with a look that said "you didn't" then we both just busted out laughing.

"Fine, you are my Beta I guess you should be there." I replied. Then I opened the passenger side door. "Get in." I sighed.

Cade is a great guy and I know that if he liked me the way he liked me when we were little I would probably date him. But I am pretty sure he is over me. Although with Cade you never know.

"Why would Jacob have our parents lie to us about Sam?" Cade asked. I was not sure if it was a rhetorical question.

"Maybe you parents don't know about this, maybe Dad doesn't even know about this." I replied. I was very worried about this; if what this Wervamp say is true then things were going to get ugly very soon. I called my mom to see if Dad was home, he wasn't… Go figure. Swerved the car to change directions and let's just say Cade was freaked. I looked at his reaction and laughed my butt off.

"Ha ha very funny." Cade replied I smiled as I pulled up in the parking lot of my dad's car garage. Dad ran up to the car as Cade and I got out.

"What's up?" Dad asked "Did the pack get kicked out of pizza hut again?"

"Yeah, but that is beside the point Cade and I are here on wolf business. Dad we saw something beyond weird today and we think you might be able to shed some light on the subject." I said looking around to see of anyone was listening.

"Come into my office we can talk there." Dad said practically pushing me to the small room connected to the garage. "Spill what happened."

"Dad remember when you told me about Sam Uley?" I asked

"I will never forget that day. Why do you ask?" Dad asked.

"Well is there any more to that story that you did not tell me?"

"No, there no more." I could tell he was lying.

"Well there must be because we saw him." I said quickly.

His eyes grew wide then he looked down. "We never found his body, no matter how hard we looked, and three days later we found a vampire corpse the venom was drained out of it."

"Why did you not tell us?" Cade insisted.

"Because believing Sam was dead was just too easy." Dad replied. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Dad if this Sam is who he says to be well we could be in BIG trouble. I'll keep you posted if we see him again you will be the first to know." I said as I pulled Cade out of the room.

"So it all adds up. It takes three days to become a vampire, and three days after Sam "died" Jacob and the pack found a corpse of a drained vampire. We need to talk to the pack." Cade did not realize that I already had my cell phone out.


	5. Half Mine

Chapter 5: Half mine

Maya's POV

Cade and I had called the pack and told them to come to my house. I called my mom to warn her that the whole pack was going to be there. She had asked if I wanted her to call the adults. I told her that I had already gotten a hold of them.

When we made it to the house, Gavin, Derrick, and Seth were already there. Seth gave me a hug and asked if everything was alright.

"Seth, I think it is better if we wait for everyone to get here." He nodded. I went over to my mom and asked if she could get dad over here. She went into the kitchen and got on the phone.

Quill was the next to get here; Paul, and Bryan arrived bearing soft drinks. "Thanks Guys, but you didn't have to…" I started

"Nonsense I know how thirsty the boys get during meetings, but why do you need to talk to all of us wolves?" Paul asked.

"I'll tell you when everybody is here." I replied, as I saw my dad come in, his eyes looked red; like he had been crying. "Dad are you okay?" I asked

"I'm fine, where is your mom?" He asked. I pointed to the kitchen. She was ordering thirteen dozen pizzas.

No one knew it, but I had secretly called Emily, she deserved to know about this.

Isaac and Jared arrived soon before Kai showed up. Since neither of his parents were wolves they did not come.

I heard a knock on the door and I opened it to see Emily. Her face was scared since that day with Sam before all this ever started. Her hair was slightly graying now.

"Emily how are you?" I asked as I ushered her in.

"I'm fine, a little confused, but fine." She replied in her quiet voice.

Everyone was happy to see her, she never got out much. She smiled and sat down next to Seth.

I stood in the front of the room which now felt very small with all these people in it. I cleared my throat and everybody stopped talking and looked up at me, even the adult wolves. I took a deep breath and began. "As my pack knows we met an unusual thing in the forest, half vampire, half werewolf. He said his name was Sam and that he was as he called himself a Wervamp. I believe him to be Sam Uley..." Emily gasped. I decided to continue. "After talking with my dad, Cade and I learned that Sam's body was never found, and three days, remember the significance of that number. Three days later a vampire corpse was found drained of all venom. This "Wervamp" claimed that he killed the vampire that bit him and drained her of all venom. I also have reason to believe that he will be back. We do not know what he wants or when he will be back. We don't know how dangerous he is or if he is an enemy or an ally, but for now if he is seen again he is an enemy until he proves otherwise. Any questions?"

Quill raised his hand "Sam's not dead? It's been nearly twenty years since this happened how can he not be dead?"

"Quill I know this is weird, but we do not have motives or any else of the like. I just wanted to tell you to be on your toes"

I glanced over at Emily and saw that she was crying. "Cade will you take over from here? Try to figure out watches I want at least one werewolf on watch at all times." Cade nodded. I went over to Emily and took her into the kitchen.

"Shh Emily, it alright. I know this is a lot of news at one time, but I thought it was better for you to know. "I said

"Your right, it is better that I know, but I can't believe it. My Sam is still alive after all these years. It is so surreal."

"Emily he is not your Sam anymore, he is a leech…"

"Half leech, but still half my Sam. If I could just reach that Sam maybe..."

"Emily I know you and him imprinted and that you still love him, but we don't know if he still can love you with that venom in his veins. For now, please don't go look for him. If he wants to see you and he is not a threat then I will figure out something I promise. Please trust me." I begged her. She did not seem happy about it, but it was a start.

"I'd better get back in there." I said as I hugged Emily.

Emily's POV

Maya is smart and I want to trust her, but all I want is my Sam back. He is my Sam and I know I can reach him. Half might be less than whole, but it is all I have. I died the day Sam "died". I know he made mistakes and I know that he let his pride get in the way, but I will always love him. I just hope that he can still love me.

I got up and wiped the tears away from my eyes. I walked into the living room and said "Maya I'm going to go ahead and go home. See you later."

I got a chorus of goodbyes and a hug from Anna then I was out the door. I got into my car and drove home. The light was on, I could have sworn I had turned the light off when I left. The door was unlocked too. I walked in carefully.

"Hey Em, miss me?"


	6. Different

"_Hey Em miss me?"_

Chapter 6:

Emily's POV

He looked exactly he did when I last saw him. I ran in to his open arms, but something was wrong. His body was ice cold and his skin as hard as granite. I pulled out of his arms and took a step back.

"That different?" Sam asked. He looked heartbroken.

"I'm sorry. Why did you come?" I asked him.

"I couldn't stay away from you any longer, I had to see you again. I needed to see that you are happy with out me and that you've move on, but that isn't the case. Is it?" I looked into his eyes and gasped when I saw that they were blood red. I quickly took another step back.

"I know I look different and feel different, but Em I am still the same old Sam." He said taking another step forward.

"Why did you show yourself Maya and the pack?" I asked. Making sure to keep a good distance away from him.

"It wasn't that long ago since Jacob, Quill, Embry, Jared, Paul, Seth and I were known as the pack. Who are these kids anyway?" Sam asked closing the gap between us and taking my hands in his icy cold ones.

"You didn't answer my question." I said pulling my hands away.

"I did not realize until it was too late that they were the new generation. Maya is Jacob's kid isn't she?"

"yes." I said quietly.

He smiled and tucked my hair behind my ears. "Why didn't you just leave La Push? You know I would have gone with you. We could have had a life together, a family. Why did you jump?" I said tears pouring down my face. He pulled me into his cold embrace and I buried my face in his shirt. He didn't have to die; he didn't have to leave me.

"I was stupid; I let my pride get in the way. I am so sorry I wasn't here all these years, but I am here now, and I will always be here."

I looked up at him and through my tears I cried "But I won't always be here. Look at me, my hair is graying, I have wrinkles. I am not young any longer. Sam I will die one day and you won't."

"What I see is the most beautiful woman in the world, human or other wise. I hurt you badly more than once and I'm sorry. I can make it up to you, let me change you, we can be together forever." H took my face in his hands and made me look into his red eyes.

A cold wind blew in from the open door and ruffled my hair, I watched as Sam's eyes went from Deep red to onyx.

He took a step back and cried "Em Run!"

I was out of the house as fast as I could. I dug though my purse and found my keys and revved up my car. I swear to god if I live through this I am going to get myself a cell phone. I heard a growl behind me and looked at the Rear view mirror long enough to see a huge black wolf with onyx eyes coming after me. I'm going to die!

Maya's POV

I was worried about Emily, I called her house, but she didn't pick up. She really needs to get a cell phone. Suddenly I heard a growl come from outside. All of the other Wolves heard it too. I looked at dad and he nodded.

"Lets get going." I said as I ran out of the door.

I saw Emily's car bounding down the road as fast as it could go then I saw a black werewolf or should I saw Wervamp. I shifted as I ran and got in front of Sam.

I hit his chest full force and he went tumbling to the ground.

"_Cade get Emily out of here!" _I yelled the gray werewolf had already gotten Emily to stop the car and he had put her on his back.

"_Where do you want me to go?" Cade asked _

"_Away from here!" _I replied boys could be so dense.

Dad was right behind me and ready to help me, he crouched down and growled. All of the wolves with the exception of Cade had done so.

Sam was just now getting up form the hit I had given him; I heard his thoughts _"Blood must have blood now!" _

"_Sam get a grip, no one is going to have blood now!__" _My Dad yelled. Put his plea seemed to fall on deaf ears.

Sam rammed himself full force into me and sent me flying backwards. I hit my head on a tree, but was back up before you could say ow. I launched myself at his back and thought I had him, but he turned around and slashed his claws at me. I felt him get me from my neck to my thighs; I though my right side was going to fall off. I vaguely remember changing back to a human then all was darkness.

Jacob's POV

I was trying to stop him, but Maya was trying to take him all by herself. I saw as my little wolf fell to the ground in her human form. I took over; my first priority was to get Maya out of the way. I taunted Sam by saying _"You are just like you were twenty years ago, full of shit!" _that got his attention away from Maya's blood.

As he lunged at me I saw Embry, Seth and Anna get Maya out of the way. I hope she would be all right, but my mind was on the fight, Quill, Bryan, Derrick, Gavin, Isaac, Jared and Kai were at my flanks, I couldn't talk to them mind wise because Sam would hear. They seemed to read my body language, we all attacked at the Sam time, but he was too fast he disappeared into the woods.

"_Do we go after him Jake?" _Quill asked

"_No, we need to regroup." _I replied

"_Can I bring back Emily?" _Cade asked from god knows where.

"_Yeah she is going to stay at my place tonight." _I replied, with that I transformed and pulled my sweats on and ran into the house.

Anna was back in her human form with a robe wrapped around her body, she was leaning over Maya to apply some bandages. Tears were pouring out of her eyes. She turned and saw me.

"I'm scarred that she won't wake up, Jake" she cried.

"Our Maya is strong she will be okay." I said as I hugged her.

Quill came over and said "Your boy can sleep at my place tonight; He doesn't need to be here."

I nodded "Thank you, I'll go get Sam." **(A/N Sam is also the name of Jacob's son) **

With my Sam taken care of I started to look after my little girl. I could tell that she was healing, but the wound was deep. She was breathing… thank god! It was not long until Cade came in with Emily in tow

"Is Maya okay? I felt the blow. But after she blacked out I lost what happened to her." Cade cried.

Emily took one look at Maya and cried "Sam did this to her…"

"Is He dead?" Cade said trough gritted teeth.

"No, he ran off; don't worry Cade we will get him. Get Kai to tell his mom that we need her to check out Maya and decide if she needs to be in the hospital." Cade nodded, until Maya wakes up he is Alpha of his pack.

Quill came back downstairs with a sleepy looking Sam and said "Come on Cade we need to go, your Momma is worried about us. Jacob call and lets us know if she wakes up." I nodded.

Emily sat next to Maya crying I thought I heard her say "I'm so sorry you were right about him."

Kai's mom, Dr. Melissa arrived about fifteen minutes later, she was in her nightclothes. After shooing everyone form the room she did her tests. An hour later she came back out with her cell phone in hand.

"I called the hospital they are sending an ambulance down to get her. Her wounds are scars now, but she has not woken up yet, it worries me. I think she is in a coma, she needs to be in a hospital where I can do better tests." Melissa said. Anna started to cry again and I put my arm around her.

It was not long until we heard the sirens of the ambulance, I told Anna to ride in the back with Maya and I drove the car to the hospital, all the way I prayed that my baby girl would be alright.


	7. Sleeping

Chapter 7: Sleeping

Cade's POV

Maya was laying in a hospital bed in a coma, everything seemed so wrong. She looked like she was sleeping and all I had to do was shake her gently to wake her up. I heard the beeping of the heart monitor telling me that she was still here, I saw the I.V. in her hand and the air tube around her face. She seemed so vulnerable

Jacob told me that when she arrived Dr. Mellissa had given the nurses a direct order that they were not to touch Maya's bandages although the wounds had healed; we needed to keep the secret.

I walked over to her side and put my hand on her head. "Come on Maya snap out of it, we need you." I said tears threatening to come out of my eyes.

"She looks so peaceful" Jacob said as he walked up beside me.

"She looks vulnerable, Jake, I've never seen her look like this, and I am afraid that she won't come back." I said not holding tears back any longer

Jacob made me face him and said "Don't you even think that, Cade, Our Maya is strong she will come back." I tried to look away, but Jake held my gaze his face softened as he said "I know this is scary, but the pack needs someone who is strong right now, it is okay to cry, but not in front of the boys." The next thing Jacob did surprised me, he gave be a hug. "I know your scared Cade, I am too."

I decided that I needed to talk to the pack and figure out what we were going to do with Sam Uley, I already knew what I wanted to do, he deserved to die!

Maya's POV **(A/N this is what is going on inside Maya's head during the coma.)**

_I was floating in darkness; I couldn't control where I was going or what I was doing. I guess you could call it an out of body experience. While I was floating I heard "Come on Maya snap out if it, we need you." It was Cade. _

"_I need y'all too." I whispered, wanting to find my way back into the light, but to no avail._

"_She looks so peaceful" That was dad. _

"_Dad!" I cried, I wanted him to hear me and to know that I was going to be alright. _

"_She looks vulnerable, Jake, I've never seen her look like this, and I am afraid that she won't come back." Cade said. Why couldn't they hear me? Why won't I come back? _

_Dad said "Don't you even think that, Cade, Our Maya is strong she will come back." "I know this is scary, but the pack needs someone who is strong right now; it is okay to cry, but not in front of the boys. I know your scared Cade, I am too." My dad was never scared of anything, what the hell was happening to me? _

"_Guys I'm right here, I didn't go anywhere please hear me!" I screamed. Suddenly I couldn't hear anything, and then I felt an electric shock, then nothing._

Jacob's POV

I sat next to Maya's bed; Anna was away making sure our boy was alright. I couldn't leave my little wolf alone not like this. Suddenly her heart monitor stopped beeping, and three nurses and Dr. Melissa were running into the room she pushed me out of the room then closed the curtains in her room. I heard the charging of an electrical device. Oh lord please let her be okay!


	8. Still Here

Chapter 8: Still Here

Cade's POV

"How exactly are we going to make him pay?" Bryan asked his hands balled up into fists. I was holding a pack meeting; it just didn't seem right with out Maya. My cell phone rang, it was Jacob "Hey Jake what's up is Maya awake?"

"No, Cade, she not. Maya went into cardiac arrest a little while after you left. They don't expect her to make it through the night; I need you to get the pack here in case something happens. Listen to me, I have not given up on Maya yet, I will not give up on her. Don't you dare give up on her, you hear me? Don't you dare." I could here the tears in his voice.

"I know don't worry I won't, we won't give up on her." I hung up, then relayed the message to the pack. Before I could finish they were running to the cars, I followed them.

When we made it to the waiting room, we saw that half of La Push was there. I told the others to go sit and I'll find Anna or Jacob. I saw Anna from behind and had to tap on her shoulder. "Cade, its good that you are here, the rest of the pack is?" she asked.

"Sitting in the waiting room, is it really that bad?" I asked, already knowing the answer because if her tears.

She nodded "Come on, I think you need to be there with her. You two were always close." She took my arm and started to pull me to Maya's room I motioned for the pack to follow.

Maya still looked like she was sleeping, but this time she was on life support; I walked to her bed and held her hand. "Please Maya, come back to us, we need you…. Jacob and Anna needs you… the pack needs you… your brother needs you…" the quietly I added "I need you." I didn't try to hold back the tears anymore. She was going to die and I loved her. I bent down and gently kissed her forehead "Maya I love you." I whispered.

It wasn't till Gavin cleared his throat that I realized they were in the room. I looked form face to face of my brothers; the only one who was crying other than I was Bryan. The others still looked sad, most guys don't cry much. We all were amazed when we saw a tear slide down Maya's cheek.

"Maya, I don't know if you can hear us, but this is your pack, we are here with you. We don't want you to be scared." I began. "We are right here, and we miss you and love you." I looked at everyone else to see if they want to say something. Maya was still with us we just needed to keep her in the land of the living.

"M-Maya" Bryan said through his tears. "You are always going to be my favorite in the pack. You are the big sister I've always wanted, and I want you to pull through. I'm not going to leave you because you never left me." Derrick put his arm around Bryan.

"Hey Maya, Its Derrick" He said. "To be honest I'm surprised you could handle a bunch of teenage boys, you are one of a kind Maya, one of a kind. The world needs more people like you, so brave and strong and loving. Don't give up."

"You know Maya; at first I was afraid of you and Cade." Kai began "that was before I became a wolf. I thought that you two had suddenly become addicts or something. I was wrong, and I am happy that I was able to get to know you. Come back you are not done on this planet yet."

Maya's POV

I felt tired; all I wanted to do was fall asleep. No Maya you can't sleep; if you do you will die. I know what is happening to me, it was all coming back to me in small pieces.

The Wervamp that was once Samuel Uley hurt me and for some reason I was in a coma. I could hear every thing around me, I just can't reply. I feel like I am in a bad horror film.

"Please Maya, come back to us, we need you…. Jacob and Anna needs you… the pack needs you… your brother needs you…… I need you." Cade said, I could feel his hand holding mine. I felt his lips on my forehead "Maya I love you." It was all I could do to hold back tears.

I have to keep fighting to stay alive… to wake up; I'm not going to leave my boys… my Cade.

* * *

Sorry i haven't updated in forever, i've been a litttle too preoccupied with Star Crossed Lovers


End file.
